Pussy Boots
Pussy Boots is a 2017-introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of Puss in Boots. She loves riches and loves to be a rebel. As her sister will take the lead of their story, she wants to write her very own story. Character Personality She is sly and naughty. She also loves stealing like her sister Pepper Boots. She can be cunning like her sister and she is very confident. However, she is very active and wants to make her everyday life a drama! She is also treated like a little kid by her friends as she is pretty short. Appearance Pussy has ginger skin and green eyes. She wears orange makeup and pink lipstick. She has curly and thick purple hair with an amber yellow ombre in a high ponytail She is inspired by cat designs. She carries a bag which has cat designs and she wears violet gloves. Interest She loves taking cat naps like her sister and dancing to salsas and hip-hop. She is good at archery like her sister and she also loves playing with yarn balls. She like making food fights with the Royals. Fairy Tale: Puss in Boots Main article: Puss in Boots Relationships Family She has a good relationship with her father. She heard that her mom was a beautiful lady. She has an older sister named Pepper Boots who is also attending Ever After High. Friends Selena Elfman - Selena and I have been friends from childhood. We go to the Tower Hair Salon on weekends and I also like how she is very adventurous! We both want to write our own destinies together. However, I really love stealing her money~ Pepper Boots - I think that my sister is not like me and I also think my sister text me with lots of spelling mistakes. We always get into arguments. And I hate it when some of the students say that my sister is like a twin of mine! Momo Taro - Umm... About Momo, I really like the thing that she was born inside a peach~ Like who has ever done that kind of stuff? And she can be a little bit too "Yes-sie!", I mean like she says "Yes" to things like "You want to eat a frog?". That's kinda weird, you know... Kitty Cheshire - Kitty and I love taking cat naps, as always! Sometimes we sleep when there is class and we get detention like every week~ Well, the Enchante Forest is also quite nice to have a cat nap, so we take cat naps there too! Pet Pussy has a dragon named Nemesis~ She chose him in the Dragon Games. Romance Pussy doesn't really bother about love and romance, so she still has not been dating. But she likes guys who have a personality like her~ Portrayals In English Pussy's voice would be done by Cherami Leigh. Trivia * She is 166cm tall. * Her zodiac sign is Gemini. * Her hobbies are dancing to salsas and doing archery. * Her favorite colors are ginger and purple. * Her favorite things are singing and taking naps. * Her favorite food and drinks are french fries and milk. * She can speak cat language and German. * She can play the drums. * She dislikes being wakened up from a sleep. Gallery Category:Puss in Boots Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females